Lockets and other jewelry have been known to have compartments therein for retaining photographs or other objects, in fact, even in Victorian times brooches and lockets were used to retain a lock of hair in a compartment. Other uses for pendants have included containers for perfumes, medications or cremation ashes. Human nature has always searched for love, health and wealth. Religion and spiritual or supernatural beliefs give answers and guidance to these searches. These; give birth to all kinds of magical beliefs and superstitions and; create rituals, amulets, and good luck charms.
An example are the Milagros; which are offered to saints as a reminder of the petitioner's need. For a sore arm, a tiny silver arm is hung on the saint; for a pig to bear many piglets, the owner will pin a pig milagro on the saint's robe. Each Saint is known for different attributes; San Francis is known to help with animals and Saint Anthony to find lost objects, so; people will request the saint according to the need. Iberians in Spain before Christ, used similar Milagros to the ones employed today in Spain, other Mediterranean countries and most Latin America.
Inspired by the milagros tradition and responding to a portable need; due to traveling and lack of space: a functional, “carry on”, new kind of jewelry item was designed. The person asking for the grace, can carry the Saint image, cross, or any other form of jewelry and insert in it a small “miracle” or paper with the name of the beloved or whatever icon or good luck charm he chooses to conceal as a reminder; and still keep it so private nobody else will know.
Designs for these containers have focused on various aspects including ornamental design and container closure apparatus. However, none of the prior pendant designs have focused on an object retention apparatus within the container.
In view of the foregoing it can be seen that there is a need for a device for secure concealment of a memento or icon within a piece of jewelry, within a mechanism that is in essence very different from traditional forms that have been used for such purposes. The peculiar designs of the various holding mechanisms, which allow at once for the safekeeping, accessibility, and concealment of the object, without interfering with the outward form and design of the article of jewelry, represent both innovative and practical means to achieve such purposes.